


always, always i'm coming back to you

by cosmosea



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosea/pseuds/cosmosea
Summary: sometimes they were truly happy. sometimes they were too distracted by each other's warmth to feel the hurt.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	always, always i'm coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of short silly loving moments for these two because i can't handle canon or any more angst content for them. happy odesta heals.

"have you ever had a dog?" 

annie was almost sitting on his lap, both at the beach watching the waves. the sun burning their faces, their skin sticky and hot. that's how they felt comfortable, that's how they felt at home. 

"no." he replies, pulling her a little closer to him. that's how he felt safe; with annie, close to him. 

"i dreamt of dogs. a bunch of puppies. it was nice." she let her head hit his shoulder, she closed her eyes against the sunlight. 

he knew she barely dreamed. she had constant nightmares and disassociations. sometimes she couldn't sleep. some nights she slept without any disturbance, but she barely had any dream. especially ones that made sense. 

"i could get a puppy for you." he was used to bringing her presents for the capitol, usually nothing fancy but things he would find or food that she enjoyed. 

"i don't know if i would be able to take care of it." she said in a small voice, blinking her eyes open to stare at the sea. 

"we can take care of it together." he took her hand in his, holding on. 

"are you volunteering to be the father of my puppy?" he laughed. 

"i _am_ the only possible father of your puppy, annie cresta." 

she giggled and it vibrated through his whole body. he felt like that was the scene of a movie, the moment before the ending credits. everything that mattered and that made the story worthwhile. him and annie, sitting together with sand all over their bodies whispering their dreams. 

everything that ever was didn't matter to them. 

"finn."

"hmm." he hummed, his face buried in her hair.

"what's the best dream you ever had?" and it's so easy to know, it's so easy to answer. 

"you."


End file.
